wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 16, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 16, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 16, 2019 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. This was the second and final night of the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up. Episode summary Carmella vs Charlotte Flair In her first appearance since WrestleMania, Charlotte Flair returned to SmackDown LIVE to face off against this year’s WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal winner, Carmella. The Queen looked supremely confident in the early goings, but she was quickly reminded of Carmella’s past success against her when Princess Mella dropped her with two pinpoint kicks to the jaw. The Princess of Staten Island took Flair to her limits with an array of hard-hitting strikes. However, Charlotte regained control and trapped her opponent in the Figure-Eight for an emphatic submission victory. R-Truth tended to Carmella after the contest, but Lars Sullivan soon hit the scene and stalked to the ring. Likely sensing that Lars was there for a fight, Truth got right in the face of The Freak, and the two Superstars began trading haymakers. The monstrous Sullivan soon got the upper hand and dropped Truth with a ring-rattling Freak Accident. In a frightening moment, Sullivan turned his attention to the downed Carmella, but Princess Mella slowly slipped out of the squared circle unscathed as Sullivan once again leveled Truth with a running sit-out powerbomb, undoubtedly putting his fellow Superstars on notice. Paige revealed SmackDown LIVE’s newest tag team Raw and SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE, and before she could get too deep into her sentiments about wanting to slap heads on both brands, SmackDown LIVE’s newest Superstars Ember Moon and Bayley interrupted with clear intentions: To take titles off of Becky’s shoulders. WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions The IIconics then interrupted with reminders for Bayley and Ember – despite their intentions, they currently had no titles. Paige hit the scene to announce SmackDown LIVE’s newest tag team, but before she could, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville interrupted and suggested that Absolution was reforming. Instead, however, Paige revealed that her new team would consist of Asuka and NXT sensation Kairi Sane. The two wasted no time making an impact, rushing to the ring and, alongside Ember and Bayley, clearing the squared circle of Mandy, Sonya and The IIconics. Welcome to the future. Asuka, Kairi Sane, Bayley & Ember Moon vs The IIconics, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville In lieu of the massive brawl from moments prior, Asuka & Kairi Sane teamed with Bayley and Ember Moon to square off against The IIconics and Fire & Desire on SmackDown LIVE. Asuka & Kairi showed off instant chemistry, stringing together impressive double-team offense that had their opposition reeling. Bayley and Ember Moon chipped in with some high-risk offense that put their squad firmly in control. The IIconics, Mandy and Sonya would not go quietly, but after a furious sequence, Asuka downed Royce with a Reverse DDT, setting up Kairi to connect with her breathtaking Insane Elbow for the victory. Kevin Owens & The New Day vs Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev After WWE Champion Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods gave Kevin Owens, err “Big O,” a crash course on how to properly introduce The New Day out to the ring, the newly configured group took on the imposing crew of Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev on SmackDown LIVE. The New Day wasted no time initiating “Big O” by having him join in on their patented Unicorn Stampede, which was followed by Owens’ signature cannonball splash into the corner. It wasn’t all smooth sailing for The New Day though, as Cesaro, Nakamura & Rusev isolated Woods. Woods battled back, allowing Kingston and Owens to get into the action. The WWE Champion and “Big O” worked in tandem, allowing The New Day to score the victory when The Dreadlocked Dynamo connected with the Trouble in Paradise and Owens to hit the Stunner for a positively awesome victory. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella (w/ R-Truth) * Eight-Women Tag Team Match: Asuka, Bayley, Ember Moon & Kairi Sane defeated Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville & The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) * Six-Man Tag Team Match: Kevin Owens & The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeat Cesaro, Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Lana) Draft selection Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Ember Moon Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes